A graphical environment, applications or web pages can include text, images, video, or audio information provided via an application server or web page server for display. Additional content item objects can also be provided by third parties for display on the application or the web pages together with the information provided by the entities. The content item objects can include instructions to cause installation of an application configured for execution on a computing device. Thus, a person viewing a graphical environment can access the information that is the subject of the web page, the selected third party content item objects that may or may not be related to the subject matter of the web page, and trigger the instructions embedded in the content item object to cause installation of the corresponding application. Due to the large number of available content item objects and the delay in determining performance associated with an installed application, it may be challenging to select and provide content item objects for display in the graphical environment.